Kouhaku: Of Red and White
by SummerE
Summary: Sasuke, the Avenger clouded with red. Hinata, the pure and innocent Hyuuga Heiress in white. What could possibly happen between them? SasuHina drabbles from A to Z, all in 100 words.
1. A to H

Summary: Sasuke, the Avenger clouded with red. Hinata, the pure and innocent Hyuuga Heiress in white. What could possibly happen between them? SasuHina drabbles from A to Z, all in 100 words.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me or I'll be eating sashimi and caviar for dinner everyday.

* * *

**Kouhaku: Of Red and White**

_"Fire, burning red-  
Extinguished!  
In pure white snow." -SummerE_

**Angst**

He stood at the window with his back toward her in the moonlight. His shoulders were tense, his form rigid. He showed no response when she whispered his name from the bed they shared moments ago. She moved and reached out soundlessly.

He stiffened. His fists clenched until his knuckles went white as he spoke. "Don't touch me." His voice was clothed in ice. "Leave."

She obeyed. At the sound of the paper door sliding in place, he looked down.

That single thud of wood against wood squeezed more out of his heart than all of Orochimaru's tortures put together.

**Byakugan**

She knew it was him who on the roof. She knew he looked down at her from the shingles. She could make out his slightly furrowed brow, his intense yet emotionless eyes black against his fair skin as his gaze fixed themselves on her slender form clad in light yukata moving around the room.

She could see him gliding noiselessly down the walls before slipping through the window when her back was turned. She turned to accept his feverish lips when they were close enough to meet hers.

"It's Byakugan." He whispered against her neck.

"It's my heart." She answered.

**Cursed**

She had seen it more than once, that clean patch of skin on his shoulder; the spot where a dark mark of malevolence had once resided.

She knew that it had never really disappeared. The inky blackness had seeped through his skin and to his heart, killing almost every ounce of love that heart once had.

Almost, she thought.

Because when she touched that patch of skin and he flinched before stopping himself from throwing her hand roughly away, she looked up to see a faint glimmer of that remnant he had in his dark eyes before he turned away.

**Daybreak**

As days passed, he found it harder and harder to leave her at daybreak. He had not meant for this to happen; she was supposed to be only a tool, a host to receive his pent-up sorrow, frustration and bitterness.

He had not expected this to happen when he grabbed her roughly on that fateful first night they spent together, the night which ended with his disappearance before the first rays came forth.

Now he waited patiently for them to come; so he could see her beautiful sleeping face before he slipped out through the same window he came in.

**Expectant**

He was surprised to come to a closed window one night. She had always left it open since the first night he came, the night of his brother's first anniversary of death.

It swung open to an empty room at his touch.

He slipped in warily, slightly puzzled and bewildered. Her bed was made and everything was in place. Everything was there except her.

His sharp ears perked up in awareness as footsteps sounded in the hallway. It came to a stop in front of her door, which opened to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Come have a cup of tea, Uchiha-San."

**Father**

Hiashi Hyuuga sat across the Avenger as a servant poured tea for them. He held his cup up respectfully to Sasuke, nodded briefly and drank. Sasuke sat motionless.

"Do not think that Hinata gave you away, Uchiha-san," Hiashi said. "A servant saw you one morning."

"I am not here to stop you. Hinata has grown much, and I will not intervene with anything she did now. The Hyuuga manor can also keep secrets, if you wish to keep this so."

Then he set his cup down. "Come anytime, Uchiha-san. But if you ever harm my daughter, I will kill you."

**Gone**

She always woke up without him. The bed would be made up neatly on his side, the sheets unruffled and the pillow in place.

She had never seen him sleeping in the sunlight, never seen his face bathed in gentle rays, his body under the covers dyed gold in the morning sun.

On mornings like this she would wonder whether it was all just a dream, a strange dream where she found herself thinking more of the 6th Hokage's raven-haired former companion than her first deep crush.

Then one morning she felt a stroke on her face and she knew.

**Heiress**

He found himself looking into the pearly eyes so like hers of Neji Hyuuga at a Konoha bar one night.

Neji held his gaze in equal stoniness for a moment before turning away. "Hinata-sama is the Hyuuga Heiress, Uchiha." he said as he calmly sipped his sake. "Give my cousin what she deserves instead of continuing to dishonor her."

His white knuckles betrayed his anger; Hyuuga's words bore deep into his heart of stone.

He was right; she deserved better.

He swore that he would never go near her again, even if it cuts his heart and make it bleed.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and more coming up! RxR and give me suggestions to improve, please :)


	2. I to P

**Itachi**

He hated his brother for everything he did. He hated him for destroying the clan, for sparing his miserable life, for provoking his hatred and vengeance. He hated him most for giving him that poke in the head just before he died at the hands of his beloved little brother.

And he hated himself for breaking down and ended up in Hinata's room at the first anniversary of his death.

Sasuke hated Itachi very very much, which was why he knew how much he had also loved his brother.

And he never hated Itachi for bringing him to Hinata's arms.

**Jealousy**

He did not understand the strange emotion he felt when he saw Inuzuka reached out for her hand. He could not comprehend that clutch at his heart, that sudden rush of discomfort and perhaps a mixture of anger that rose within his heart when she let herself being led around by the lad.

He did not know that at the sight of Neji carrying her over his back his brow tightened, his hands folded into fists and he swallowed hard once or twice to get rid of that lump in his throat.

He did not know that he was jealous.

**Kiss**

He had not gone to her since that meeting with her cousin-she had come to him. At the sight of her he froze and fixed an intense gaze at her.

She looked beautiful, much beautiful than he remembered in the crimson setting sun. It was hard to tell whether it was just the light or she was blushing when she took a few hesitant steps to him and put her arms around him.

She looked up at him, stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

He stood motionless before snatching her up roughly and brought her to his bed.

**Late**

He stayed at his window despite his aching heart after she left. He was unsure of what to do; everything he wanted did not seem right.

He wanted her to stay for the night. He wanted to continue holding her in his arms, to feel her warmth, her body against his. He wanted her to belong to him and only to him even if it was only for tonight.

Then he realized that on top of everything this was really not a time for beautiful women to wander alone.

He dashed out and found himself too late; she was gone.

**Mature**

"You have grown so much, my daughter." She looked up and smiled at her father.

She knew that physically she was no longer a little girl; her face had grown into a strong likeness of her beautiful mother and her body invoked much fire in men, who struggled to hold their desire especially in the presence of her Niisan.

She had also grown wiser and bolder; even her fighting skills had rose to the level of an ANBU.

She knew that Hiashi knew that this shy little girl had matured to become the great woman he knew she would be.

**Naruto**

She wondered since when did Naruto started to fade from her thoughts.

She could not remember when and why the 6th Hokage ceased to be the only man she had in mind, though he remained as a wonderful friend that visited her often with Sakura.

He himself gave her a hint to her questions.

"Sasuke still seeing you?" he asked once in a low voice. "He said he started coming to you on the death anniversary of Itachi one night over hundreds of sake."

She smiled and nodded. And she blushed hard for the first time in four long years.

**Oblivious**

He was oblivious to the fact that he was almost crushed by great worry when he searched all over for her in the night. He was oblivious to his dry mouth, his increasing heartbeat, his slightly shaking hands and his anxious eyes as he willed for her to appear.

He did know that his blood raced furiously to his head when he found her trying to fight off a group of lust-filled and armed Sound ninjas.

And he did know that the only thing that stopped him from giving every one of her attackers a grisly death was Hinata's cries.

**Pure**

Her skin was like white silk, her eyes bright pearls and her delicate face carved from porcelain. She looked perfect as she laid asleep on his chest and in his arms.

He stroked her hair and cheeks before pulling her closer to him. Her heart was as innocent as her looks-Hinata had no thoughts of harm; he knew that if she did she would have taken those Sound Nin down easily at her current level of ability.

"You are just too kind…"

Sasuke wondered why he was blessed with having such a pure little thing so close to his heart.


	3. Q to V

My thanks to **mac2** and **La Mariposa3795** for their reviews =)

* * *

**Qualification**

They stood motionless in the centre of Hyuuga manor's biggest dojo while the leader and future Heiress of the clan took their places.

Hiashi spoke.

"The Hyuuga traditions require the Heiress's suitor to prove himself worthy of his place by winning a fair match against her protector."

"Uchiha-san, in this case you are required to a close combat-without the use of bloodline limits such as Byakugan and Sharingan-against Neji Hyuuga. Do you agree to this match?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

"And Neji?"

Neji bowed respectfully. "As the clan wishes, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi's lips twitched into a faint smile.

"Let the match begin."

**Rematch**

It was one of his worst fights in his life.

Close combat without using bloodline limits was not an obstacle to him, nor were the flickering shadow over his eyes a hindrance.

Only two simple things caused him to lose his guard every once in a while: the knowledge that his opponent was the faithful guardian of his love, and that he was in danger of losing her forever.

However, when the Avenger finally managed to struggle onto his feet while the ANBU captain laid powerless, both had a ghost of a smile.

The word 'rematch' lingered in their minds.

**Sakura**

Here stood the woman who was once loved by the man Hinata once loved, who loved the man she now love and who had for this reason once fought and turned against and made up with her best friend who had carefully prepared the flowers for her wedding.

But when the 6th Hokage's Lady came smiling up to her, Hinata only returned her smile and took the hands of a friend, a fellow kunoichi and a medic ninja who once helped to save her life and was now going to help again in saving the eyes of her newly-wedded husband.

**Tomb**

He willed his Sharingan to memorise her image.

He tried to remember how the light laughed with her long dark thick hair that ran down her back and around his fingers before framing her face like a sleek black cat; how the red twirled on her cheeks before dying her delicate porcelain face into sweet crimson which complemented her smiling lips.

And how her moonlike eyes shone pure, like her soul.

For he knew that his own Mangekyo Sharingan eyes were slowly approaching a cold tomb of darkness-a tomb where he would only have these memories to see her with.

**Unseen**

Neji was up and down in a flash and none saw him whisper into the Heiress's ear at the end of a weekly meeting with the Hyuuga Elders.

"Uchiha's eyes." Heavy was the feathery touch of his lips against her ears, for his recent accidents were now explained-the miscalculation of Naruto's Rasenrengan that nearly broke his arm, the kunai he missed in a fight with the ANBU he helped train.

His red eyes looked straight past her when she found him, but they smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

She knew then she was unseen, but not unfelt.

**Vision**

"We will remove your bandages now." He felt Hinata's little hand squeezing his as it trembled. In his darkness he saw Tsunade walking towards him with Sakura close behind.

Hinata's trembles increased and he knew Tsunade was coming nearer. The darkness did not hinder him from gently kissing her forehead before whispering calmly into her ears.

Moments later he tenderly wiped the tears off her face as he pressed her shaking form against his chest. The bandages were at their feet. He saw Tsunade shaking her head and Sakura turning away to hide her own tears.

The darkness had stayed.

* * *

Author's Note: Please RXR! I'll need your comments and suggestions to improve :D


	4. W to Z

My thanks again to **La Mariposa3795** and **lazyguy90** for their reviews.

* * *

W to Z

**Wayward**

She never knew that sake could be as addictive as her husband to her.

The first cup was a mistake; she only meant to find out what Tsunade-sama had given them as she put their wedding gifts away. One cup was succeeded by many more, and when Sasuke returned from ANBU training that evening, he was greeted with a fierce embrace from his beautiful wife who was unusually seductive.

He only managed a bewildered "Hinata?" before she pulled him into their room and gleefully tore his yukata apart.

They always believed that Isamu Uchiha was conceived on that very night.

**Xing Fu**

"Uchiha-san is your 'xing fu', Hinata-chan," said Tenten one night. "Your happiness."

Hinata looked up from the scrolls before her eyes followed Tenten's to the half-opened paper doors of Isamu's room-

With a yawning mouth, Isamu bounced sleepily on the hip of his father, who was pacing up and down patiently in the room. The room was quiet, save for the gentle coaxes of a father urging his son to sleep.

"Thank you, Tenten," said Hinata with a smile. "He is my happiness, and here comes yours."

She pretended not to notice the blush in Tenten's cheeks when Neji appeared.

**Yokai**

Sasuke snapped awake at a tug on his yukata.

"Tousan..."

"What happened, Isamu?"

"Tousan...I saw yokai...with red eyes..."

Sasuke smiled and reached out to lift his son. "Come."

With the boy on his shoulders, he walked down the quiet hallways to the moonlit Uchiha front yard.

"Look at me, Isamu."

Under the moonlight, Isamu saw that his father's sightless yet kind eyes were blood-red. His own white eyes widened and tears were brushed away as Sasuke spoke. "We will wait for Kaasan here."

Hinata returned from her mission to a sleeping pair of father and son in the front yard.

**Zori**

"Kaasan, zori…," Before Hinata could react to her daughter's call, Sasuke was already replacing the fallen sandal onto the little foot.

"You're fast," she said as she set Kaori on Isamu's back.

"Only because I saw it before you did." His eyes twinkled into hers as he flicked her forehead gently.

Where darkness once reigned was his wife's beautiful blushing face. At the edge of Sasuke's eyes, his two children laughed and played.

He smiled, and Hinata knew that the S-rank mission and the year spent apart from her family were worth the effort-

Sasuke Uchiha was no longer blind.

_"Red was the love,  
Merged with__ white purity__  
In kouhaku."-SummerE_

* * *

Author's Note: There's my first SasuHina fic! I give you guys 1000 thanks for RXR-ing =D


End file.
